


On A Day Like Today

by aqaqa



Category: Muse (Band)
Genre: Christmas Party, M/M, Sickfic
Language: 日本語
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-02
Updated: 2018-08-02
Packaged: 2019-06-20 11:40:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,380
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15533442
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aqaqa/pseuds/aqaqa
Summary: 2009年クリスマスシーズン。お約束の風邪ficです。





	On A Day Like Today

　色とりどりのフラッシュライト。DJの指が回すヴァイナルの大音量。女の子たちの笑い声。  
　さんざめく人の波を巧みに避けながら、ようやく店の奥のバーカウンターにたどり着くと、ドムは頭の中にメモした飲み物のメニューを一気に復唱した。  
「ウオッカマティーニ二つとドライマティーニ三つ、一つはオリーヴ抜きで。あとは、ギネスのハーフを一つ」  
　バーの裏手にある小さな通用口に目をつけて、確か煙草を持ってきたはずだったなと胸から順にポケットの上を叩いてみていると、不意に後ろから聞き慣れたハイトーンハスキーに声を掛けられた。  
「よお、色男。美女に囲まれても浮かない顔だな」  
「そうでもないけど」  
　ドムは肩をすくめて振り返ると、おなじみのニヤニヤ笑いを浮かべている幼なじみの顔を見上げた。  
「そう？」  
「そうさ。そっちこそ、そろそろ退散する時間じゃないの？」  
　カウンターの縁に肘を掛け、左腕にはまったカリキュレイターのデジタルサインを確かめる。  
　クリスは日付が変わる前にはロンドンを出て、夜明け前には愛妻の待つ自宅の温かいベッドに潜り込む算段をしていたはずだ。  
「いや、今日はもう疲れたから明日ゆっくり帰るって、今奥さんに電話したところ」  
　けれども、妻帯者のベーシストはバーテンダーにもう一パイントのエールを要求すると、ついでにドムが注文した飲み物のトレイも自分の方へと引き寄せた。  
「あとは俺とトムで引き受けるから。お前は早くホテルに戻ったら？」  
　言葉とともに腕の中へぐいと押しつけられたものを反射的に受け取って見てみれば、それは入り口のクロークに預けていたはず自分のジャケットで。  
　これだから幼なじみってヤツは本当に質が悪い。  
「俺、またチビたちに恨まれるな」  
　ドムは苦笑いを隠せずに思わず首を振った。  
「普段は脇目も振らずまじめに働いてるんだ。たまには楽しい思いをしたって罰は当たらないだろ？」  
　珍しく楽観的なクリスの言葉に、「それはどうかな？」と呟いて、手渡されたジャケットに素早く腕を通す。  
「人間慣れないことするとろくな結果にならないっていうしさ」  
　更に耳元で「手前のコーナーにいる小柄なブルネットは質が悪そうだから気をつけろよ」とお節介な忠告をしてやると、彼は「それじゃうちのギタリストと同じだな」と言い放って、口元に意味深な笑みを浮かべた。  
「ケリーに見つかるなよ」  
　立ち去り際にそう言い残すと、ドムは身をかがめて狭い通用口から路地裏へと脱出を果たした。  
　大通りに出るとすぐ２４時間営業の小さなドラッグストアーに行き当たったので、念のためそこでいくつかの品物を買い求め、それからタクシーを捕まえて、彼は「彼らの性悪なブルネット」が眠るホテルへと帰路を急いだ。

 

　マットが風邪を引いた。  
　大概冬のツアーで真っ先に体調を崩すのは見かけによらず一番体格のいいクリスだったし、いつまでもティッシュの箱を抱えて楽屋をうろつく羽目になるのはドムだと相場が決まっていた。  
　だが、今年は少しばかり勝手が違ったようだ。  
　年末、ホリデーに入る前の北米での仕事は、ラジオ局のクリスマスギグや米国で顔を売るためのテレビ出演などを交えたツアーとも呼べないルーズなスケジュールで、実際二週間ほどの滞在期間中、遊びのために裂いた時間の方が長かったくらいなのだが、それがかえって彼のペースを崩す要因になったらしい。  
　加えてちょっとした誤解から生じたイタリア人フィアンセとの諍いが、風邪で弱ったマットのからだに追い打ちを掛けたようだった。  
　彼がもう大分と前から彼女との関係を精算するべきかどうか思い悩んでいたのは誰の目にも明らかだったし、近くにいるドムには、マットがいつどんな状況下で「その時」を迎えるべきかタイミングを見計らっているようにさえ思えた。だが実際に、彼自身が思ってもみなかったほど唐突に「その時」がやってくると、たとえそれが予定調和の一部に過ぎなかったとしても、結局修羅場は避けられないというのが現実だった。  
　顔の見えないワイヤー上での言い争いに疲れ果て、マットの方が早々に彼女との関係修復に見切りをつけた直後、彼は喉の痛みとからだの怠さを訴えて、残りの休日をホテルの一室に籠もってやり過ごした。  
　精神的なダメージが本来は強靱なはず彼の免疫システムにどんな影響を与えたのか、マットの体調はなかなか元に戻らなかったが、それでももちろんテレビの生放送は待ってはくれない。結局収録場所のニューヨークに入るやいなや、プロデューサーのお墨付きだというプライベートクリニックに拉致されて、彼は自分の意志とは無関係に強力な「回復剤」を投与されて戻ってきた。  
　その名を副腎皮質ホルモン。  
　ステロイドの効果はもちろん絶大で、それまでの喉の痛みやからだの怠さが嘘のようになくなったと驚いて、マットはその結果を一旦は歓迎したようだった。テレビ番組の撮影中からイギリスに帰国するその日まで、彼はいつも通りか、あるいはむしろいつもより更にハイパーに活動することができていた。  
　けれども結局は彼も人の子で、薬が切れると同時にやってくるリバウンドの波には打ち勝てなかったということだろう。  
　今日は以前から計画をしていた打ち上げとスタッフへのねぎらいを兼ねたクラブ貸し切りのクリスマスパーティーで、朝から何となく気になる咳はしていたものの、彼自身も夕方身支度を始める時間までは一緒に来る予定でいたのだが、出がけになって急に、気分が悪いから自分はホテルに残ると言い出したのだ。  
　本人の言葉通り、いつもよりずいぶんと顔色が優れないマットを一人ホテルに残して出かけるにはもちろんためらいもあったが、自分たちがホストのパーティーで二人がどちらも欠席をするという訳にもいかない。  
　結局ドムは後ろ髪を引かれる思いをしながらもホテルの部屋を後にしたのだった。

 

　こんなこともあろうかと持って出た予備のカードキーでドアを開け、そっと足音を忍ばせながら部屋に入る。  
　ロンドンのホテルには珍しく、大きなサイズのモダンベッドが二つ設えられたセミスイートは、おそらくマット自身が温度設定を上げたのであろうエアコンの熱気と、出かける前にドムが設置していった二つの加湿器の湿気でむっとする暑さだった。大方の明かりは消灯されていたが、ベッド脇のフットランプのおかげで何とか全体が見渡せる。  
　ドムは寝ている彼を起こさないようそっとベッドの側まで近づいて、こんもりと盛り上がる布団の向こう側を覗き込んだ。  
　けれども、枕の上にあるはずのマットの頭が見あたらない。  
　もしかして、寒気のあまり中に潜っているのではあるまいかと布団の端を捲って覗いてみるが、やはりそこももぬけの殻だった。隣のベッドから引き剥がしてきた羽毛布団まで盛られた小山の下には、明らかに人が這い出したあとの空間がそのままに残されている。  
　ちょっと狐にでもつままれたような気分になってしばしその場に立ち尽くしていると、入り口近くのバスルームの方からケホケホという小さな咳が聞こえてきて、ドムはようやく我に返った。考えてみれば当たり前の話なのだが、マットがベッドにいなければ、あとはそこにいる以外に選択の余地があり得ない。  
　ドムは踵を返してバスルームの前まで急ぐと、ドアにからだをぴったりと添わせるようにして中の様子を窺った。  
「マット？　どうかした？　大丈夫？」  
　一応ドアを二回ほどノックしてから声を掛けてはみるが、中からの返事はなく、人の動く気配もしない。その沈黙にいやな予感が胸をよぎって、ドムは今度はためらわずに目の前のドアを押し開けた。  
「ああ、くそっ！」  
　彼はバスルームのライトに煌々と照らし出されたその光景に思わず声を上げた。  
　洗面台と便器の間のわずかな空間で、マットが壁にからだを預けるようにして床にへたり込んでいる。  
　やはりどんな事情があろうとも、自分は具合の悪いマットを残して出かけるべきではなかったのだ。  
　ドムは自らの愚かしさに舌打ちをしながら彼の元に駆け寄った。  
「マット？」  
　冷たいタイルの床に跪いて色のない頬にそっと触れると、彼はわずかに頭を擡げて、重い瞼をようやく開いた。  
「……ドム」  
　精気のない揺れる瞳で間近にいるドムの顔を捕らえると、マットは微かに安堵のようなため息を漏らして再びゆっくりと目を閉じた。瞼の端にはうっすらと涙の跡が残っている。  
「頭痛くて。薬飲んだんだけど……。咳したら吐いちゃっ……」  
　彼は胸の奥からわき上がる不快な衝動と戦いながら、かすれた声でそう囁いたが、結局語尾は咳の発作にかき消されてしまった。  
　洗面台にはマットの言葉通り、彼が普段常用している鎮痛剤のパックが転がっている。  
　ドムは痛々しい咳に小刻みに揺れるからだを腕の中に抱き入れると、よしよしと子供をあやすようにその小さな背中を優しく撫でさすった。普段なら、彼はそういうドムの過保護な母親的態度を嫌がるのだが、今はとりあえずそんな気力もないようだ。腕に抱いたからだはすでに火のように熱いのに、剥き出しの手足はすっかり冷え切っている。  
「とにかく、ベッドに戻ろうよ。こんなところに座り込んでたら余計に具合が悪くなる。立てる？」  
　咳の発作がようやく一旦治まったところでドムが訊くと、マットは彼の腕から逃れるように身を起こして、「ファックステロイド」と弱々しく吐き捨てた。  
「動いたら、また吐くかも……」  
　マットは骨張った両手のひらで自分のこめかみを挟み込むと、ぎゅっと目を瞑って顔を歪めた。ドムも昔から知っている、彼が酷い頭痛をやり過ごす時の独特の仕草だ。  
「いいよ、吐いても。大丈夫」  
　ドムはレザーのライダースをその場に脱ぎ捨てると、洗面台の上に畳まれたタオルに手を伸ばして、二つ折りにしたそれを自分の肩の上に広げた。今日は朝からろくなものを食べていないはずだし、すでに吐くものもそうは残っていないだろう。  
　相変わらずからだを強張らせたままのマットの額を、ドムは時間を掛けてなだめるように自分の肩口まで導いた。パジャマ代わりに履かせていたフリースパンツの腰の部分を引っ張り上げて力を貸してやると、マットはたいした抵抗もせずドムの膝に跨るように乗り上げてきたので、そのまま一気に胸の中へと抱き上げる。  
　いつもとは勝手が違い、手脚にあまりしがみつく力のないマットを抱えたまま床から立ち上がるには少し苦労もしたが、ドムはむしろ腕の中のその重みを歓迎した。ここのところの騒動でマットは一時期よりずいぶんと体重を落としたように見えたのたが、大丈夫、実際にはまだそれほど軽くなってはいない。  
　腕に抱いたからだにできるだけ負担を掛けないように気遣いながら、なおかつできるだけ素早くベッドまで運んで抱き下ろすと、マットは居心地悪そうに背中を丸めて山になった布団の中へと潜り込んだ。  
　バスルームの床で冷えたせいかすぐに本格的な悪寒が始まって、今度は温かいはずのベッドの中でもカタカタと歯の根を鳴らして震えている。薄明かりの中でもそれとわかるほど顔色が悪く、かみしめた唇にはほとんど色がない。  
　腕の中に抱き上げたからだがすでにあんなに熱かったのに、これからまた更に熱が上がるのかも知れないと思うと、ドムは少しばかり先行きに不安を感じ始めた。おそらくただの風邪の続きだろうとわかってはいるものの、何せマットのこんな姿を見るのはひどく久しぶりのことだ。  
　あまり酷くなるようなら医者を呼ぼうかとも考えたが、二人とも普段が無駄に丈夫なだけに、こんな夜中に飛び込みで診てくれそうなクリニックにも心当たりがない。肝心のツアーマネジャーも、クラブでのあの泥酔加減を思い出す限り、今夜はとても使い物になりそうもなかった。  
　ドムはいくらか途方に暮れて、目の前で布団の端を指先が白くなるほどきつく握りしめながら、ガタガタと小刻みにからだを揺らしているマットの様子をしばしの間ただ呆然と見守っていたが、やがて意を決して履いていたブラックスキニーを脱ぎ捨てると、マットの寝ているシーツの隙間にその身を素早く滑り込ませた。  
　さすがにいくら「世話焼きドム」といえどもこんなことをするのは初めての経験で、実際これがなにかの回復の役に立つのかどうかもわからなかったが、とにかく彼は寒さに震える恋人を目の前にして何もせずにいることができなかったのだ。  
　脇の下からそっと片腕を差し入れて、小さな背中にぴったりと身を寄せるよう熱いからだを胸の中に抱きしめる。案の定、マットは最初びっくりしたようにその身をすくめたが、ドムが「楽にして」と囁きながら、自分の温かい手足で彼の冷え切った手先や足先を包んでこすり始めると、どうやらその意図を悟ったのか、今度は抵抗することなくその身を彼に預けてきた。  
　体温自体はすでにマットの方がずいぶんと高くなっているに違いなかったが、飲んでいるせいでドムの手足もそれなりに温かかったし、何よりもこうして誰かが側にいることで病気の時の心細さが少しでも緩和されてくれればありがたい。  
　いや、これはむしろ自分自身の不安を取り払うための行為かも知れないと思い直してドムは密かに一人苦笑を漏らした。  
　少なくともこの熱に灼かれた熱いからだをこうして腕の中に抱きしめている限りは、知らぬ間に彼をこの手から失ってしまうことはないはずだから。

 

　まるで蒸し風呂のような暑さと息苦しさに目を醒ますと、ドムはいつの間にか鼻先まで潜り込んでいた布団の中から顔を出して、外の新鮮な空気を一気に胸の奥まで吸い込んだ。  
　マットの冷たい手足をさすって温めたり、時折起こる咳の発作をなだめたりしているうちに、いつの間にか自分自身もうっかり眠りに落ちてしまったらしい。  
　掛け物の端を少し捲って中を覗き込むようにすると、ドムの胸に頭を預けて眠るマットの黒いつむじと鋭い鼻先が見えた。先程までの震えもすっかり治まって、酷い悪寒の時期を何とか無事に乗り越えたようだが、今度は代わりに熱の方が上がりきったのか、触れている部分はもちろんのこと、ドムの腕を掠める荒い吐息さえ灼けるような熱さになっている。  
　このままでは今度は熱にやられてしまうに違いない。  
　ドムは痺れて半分感覚をなくした片腕をそっと汗に湿ったマットの頭の下から引き抜いてもぞもぞとベッドを這い出ると、薄い上掛けシーツを一枚残して小山になった掛け物の類をマットの上から剥ぎ取った。  
　ちょうど加湿器の水切れを示す電子音が鳴ったので、タンクに水を入れ直したり、エアコンの温度を下げたり、生憎窓は開かない仕様なので入り口のドアに靴を挟んで換気をしたり、ルームサービスに事情を話して多めの氷を頼んだり、マットと自分の汗ですっかり湿ってしまったシャツを着替えたり、病人の着替えに使えそうな衣類を探したりしているうちに、今度はマットもさすがにその気配に目を醒ましたのか、ごそごそと数回寝返りを打った後、被っていたシーツをパフリと腹の辺りまで捲り上げ、フーと大きな吐息を漏らした。  
　ドムは乱雑に詰め込まれたマットのスーツケースの中身を探る作業の手を一旦止めると、ベッドサイドに戻って読書灯の光度を少し上げ、まるでフルマラソンでもした後のように消耗しきったマットの顔を覗き込んだ。高い熱のせいか顔色は先程より幾分良くなったように見えるが、乾燥してひび割れた唇から漏れる呼吸音は未だずいぶんと苦しそうで、目の下にはすごい隈ができている。  
「気分どう？」  
「熱くなった……」  
　マットは目を閉じたまま微かな声でそう応え、ケホケホと弱々しい咳をして、再び寝心地のいい体勢を求めてシーツの上で身を捩った。  
　熱と汗でクシャクシャになった短い猫っ毛を丸い額からそっと指先で払いのけ、バーのシンクで濡らしてきたバンドタオルを乗せてやると、彼はようやく熱に潤んだ青い瞳を上げてぼんやりとドムの顔を見返してきた。  
「今、氷が届くから。ちょっとそれで我慢してて」  
「んー」  
「頭は？」  
「……まだ痛い」  
「だよね」  
　マットはドムの愚問に少しだけ表情を歪めてみせたが、とりあえずそれほど深刻な状況ではなさそうだ。まあ、これだけ熱が上がっていれば多少の頭痛は当たり前のことだろう。  
「吐き気はどう？」  
「……ちょっといいみたい」  
「それはよかった」  
　ドムはいくらかホッとして口元に笑みを浮かべると、マットの腋の下にドラッグストアーから調達してきた体温計を挟ませた。  
「これじゃ明日は帰れそうにないかな……」  
　体温計の数字が上がるのを待つまでもなく、マットが諦め気味にため息を吐く。  
「いいじゃん。二、三日、ここで二人でゆっくりしてから行こうよ。帰ったら、お互いママの家に居候だからな」  
　ドムは温まった額のタオルをひっくり返してやりながら、彼の縺れた短い髪に指を通した。  
　結局今年は二人ともそれぞれの自宅には戻らず、デヴォンに直接帰ってクリスマスの休暇を過ごすことにしていた。もちろん母親の手料理を食べ実家でのんびりと過ごす時間はドムにとってもこの時期の楽しみの一つだったが、いかんせんあの街は狭すぎて、密会の場所を探すことさえ難しい。まさか母親の眠る家の二階にお互いを連れ込むという訳にもいくまいし……。  
「こんなことになるんなら、リハーサルハウスのレンタル解約しなきゃよかったな。……え？　ってか。あれ？　もしかしてお前、俺よりママの看病の方がよかったとか思ってる？」  
　マットは最初、彼の言葉にあまりはっきりとした関心を示さなかったが、ドムが傷ついたふりをして大げさに顔をしかめてみせると、ようやく重たげな瞼を上げて口元に曖昧な笑みを浮かべた。  
「それは……どうかな？」  
　マットの少し困ったような口調にドムも思わず苦笑を返す。  
　まあ、確かにマットの母親は、本人とよく似てちょっと浮世離れしたところのある人だし、お世辞にも病人の看病に向いているとは言い難いような気もする。  
　けれども今年のクリスマスはマットにとってシングルで過ごすしばらくぶりのホリデーだ。この帰省は彼が母親との距離を縮めるいいチャンスになるに違いないとドムは考えた。もちろんマットとママの間には、きちんと母子らしい愛情の絆があることはわかっていたし、これまでが特に疎遠という訳でもなかったはずだ。だが、やはり思春期以降の難しい時期に離れて暮らした弊害は避けられないものなのか、二人の関係はドムが自分と自分の母親の間に感じるそれとは少し異なっているように見えるのだ。  
　今回は彼をあまり独り占めしないで、早めにママの元に返してやることにしようか。  
　そんなことを考えているうちに半開きの入り口から控えめなノックの音が聞こえてきて、ドムはもう一度マットの額を撫でるとベッドの端から腰を上げた。  
　挟んだ靴を器用に足で蹴り避けてドアを開け、ワインクーラー二つ分の氷と氷枕にも使えるゴム製湯たんぽの乗ったワゴンを迎え入れる。ありがたいことにワゴンの下段にはロングシャツ式の寝間着二枚と予備のタオル数枚も用意されていて、ドムは気が利くルームサービスの青年にチップを弾んで礼を言った。  
　早速ワゴンを引いて寝室に戻ると、ベッドの上では腋の下から取り出した体温計を手に握ったまま、マットが呆然とその液晶部分を見つめていた。ドムが引ったくるようにしてそれを取り上げても、ぼんやりと宙を見つめたままで今ひとつ反応が定かでない。  
「うわ。なにこれ。俺、今まで体温計でこんな数字見たことないんですけど……」  
「俺も……。見なきゃよかった」  
　マットはドムの言葉に同意してぐったりと目を閉じた。  
「マット。これさ、ただの風邪ってだけじゃなく、どっかでインフルエンザでももらったんじゃない？」  
「だとしたらドムも道連れだね。おめでとう。……二十四時間後は覚悟しといて」  
「……まあ、最悪俺はもう仕方ないとして……、あとはクリスに移ってないことを祈るのみだな」  
　ドムはクリスマス休暇中、インフルエンザで全滅するウオルステンフォルム家を思い描いて身震いをした。  
「俺たち、マジでケリーに殺される」  
　彼は深いため息を一つ吐くと、ワインクーラーの氷をバーのシンクに運んで氷枕を作り始めた。  
　途中でああ、と思いついて、氷をいくつか入れたグラスをマットの枕元へと運んでやる。小さなアイスキューブを一つ選んで口に入れると、マットは特に抵抗なくそれを頬の内側で転がし始めた。氷片を与えても吐き出すようなら、もういっそのこと救急車を呼んでしまおうかと思ったくらいだったが、これならとりあえず朝まで様子を見ても大丈夫だろう。  
　ドムはシンクに戻ってゴム製の枕に氷を詰め終えると、それをバスタオルで二重にくるんでマットの休む隣のベッドに運び入れた。  
「なにそれ。……自分が明日倒れる準備？」  
　マットが恨めしげに氷枕を目で追いながら、かすれた声でボソボソと戯言を呟いている。  
「なに言ってんの。そんな汗でびしょびしょのベッドに寝てられないでしょ？」  
　ドムの呆れたような言葉にマットはようやく自分の状況を顧みた。確かに着ているものは自分の汗ですっかり湿っていたし、シーツにも枕にも大きな水たまりみたいな跡がついている。  
「ほら、気合い入れて起きて」  
　着替えを持って戻ってきたドムの腕に支えられ、鉛のように重いからだを何とかベッドの上でまっすぐに引き起こす。けれども途端に目の前の視界が放物曲線を描くようにぐにゃりと歪んで、マットは「あうぅ」と呻いて再び湿った枕の上にパタリと頭を落とした。  
「む、無理。……世の中が回ってる」  
「ああ、ごめんごめん……。ねえ、大丈夫？」  
　なんだか再びぐったりとしてちょっと顔色の悪くなってしまったマットを覗き込み、ドムは後悔のため息を漏らした。  
「わかった。起きなくていいから。そのまま寝てて」  
　彼はベッドに片膝を着くようにしてマットの上にかがみ込むと、汗に湿ったシャツの脇腹に手を掛けた。マットの大のお気に入りだが、もうずいぶんと首回りの伸びてしまった寝間着代わりのTは諦めてもらうことにして、その脇線をビビビと大胆に引き破る。その刺激にマットは最初ビクリとからだを揺らして身震いをしたが、その後はすっかり諦めたのか、されるがまま、その身をドムに委ねてきた。更に二カ所ほど薄い生地のシャツを引き裂かれ、頭から残りの布切れをすぽりと抜き取られても、下着と一緒に腰からフリースパンツを剥ぎ取られても、マットはもうほとんど抵抗を示さなかった。  
「ちょっと寒いけど我慢してて」  
　乾いた新しいタオルで湿った青白いからだから大方の汗を拭き取ると、ドムは彼の脇と膝の下に両腕を差し込んでひょいとその痩躯を抱き上げた。その場で踵をくるりと半回転させ、きれいにシーツの整えられた隣のベッドへと抱き下ろす。  
　こんな時、ドムはつくづくマットが小柄な体型に生まれてきてくれてよかったと思うのだ。もしも彼がクリスのように大柄な男だったら、いくらドラマーとして鍛えた腕っ節があったとしてもしてやれることは限られただろうし、もしかしたら彼との関係自体、今とは違ったものになっていたかも知れない。  
「……ドム、頭が反対。枕がない。足が冷たいよ」  
「わかってます」  
　全裸に仰向けで氷枕に足先を乗せているというおかしな格好のまま、ブツブツと文句を言っているマットに思わずクスクスと笑いながら、ドムは彼の長い腕に清潔な寝間着の片袖を通した。それから半裸のからだをシーツの上で滑らせるようにくるりと回し、頭を正しい枕の位置に直してやってから反対側の腕にも袖を通す。  
「病人なんだから、もっと優しく扱ってよ」  
　クルクル回されたりあちこち向けられたり、ドムの手にいいように扱われたマットは小さな薄い唇をぷいと尖らせたが、言葉とは裏腹、ようやく待望の氷枕を手に入れて、その冷たい感触を確かめるように頬を何度も枕の表面に擦りつけている。  
「それだけ文句が言えればもう大丈夫なんじゃない？」  
　その子供じみたマットの態度にドムは口元を緩めながら寝間着のボタンに手を掛けたが、またしてもケホケホと苦しそうに咳き込みだしたマットの姿にはたと気づいてその手を休めた。  
「そうだ。ちょっと待ってて。俺、いいもの買ってきたんだ」  
　彼は一旦ベッドを離れてドラッグストアーの紙袋をごそごそと漁ると、小さな青い遮光ガラスの瓶を手に戻ってきた。  
　日頃の行いが悪いせいか、咳をこらえて自分の胸を抱えたマットに「それはいったいなに？」という不審感を顕わにする視線でチクチクと射られたが、ドムはかまわずにっこりと笑みを返してその小瓶のふたを開けた。ワセリン状の半透明な軟膏を指先で薄くすくい取り、ティッシュの使いすぎで赤くなったマットの鼻先に滲みるかなと思いつつちょいちょいと塗ってやる。彼はしばらくの間不思議そうな顔をして鼻をクンクンと鳴らしていたが、やがて半分詰まった鼻孔の奥にメントールの強烈な香りが到達すると、どうやらそれがなんなのか理解したようだった。  
「なつかしいよね。子供の頃風邪引くと、よく母さんがこれ塗ってくれた」  
　ドムは再びベッドの端に腰を下ろすと、マットのねじれた腰に手のひらを当てて、仰向けになるよう促した。中途半端に留めていた寝間着の前を開けてやり、なだらかな曲線を描く青白い首筋と胸元を露わにする。指先でたっぷりとすくった軟膏を浮き出た鎖骨の下にそっと落とすと、それは熱を持った肌の上ですぐに柔らかく溶けだした。両手の指先と手のひらをフルに使って、マッサージをするようにそれを首から胸へと塗り広げてやる。マットは最初、軟膏の冷たさにぴくりとからだを強張らせたが、結局最後には首筋を撫でられた猫のように枕の上の頭を反らして満足げなため息を漏らした。薄い生地の寝間着から透けて見える乳首の先がその刺激で瞬く間に勃ち上がったことにドムは鋭く気づいたが、敢えてその事実を無視して更にもう一すくいの軟膏を柔らかな肌に擦り込んでやる。  
「大人になってからしばらく使ったことなかったけど、前に俺が風邪引いた時ジェシカが買ってきてさ。結構効いたよ。胸が楽になる」  
「……どうせドムのことだから、塗ってもらってる間におかしなことになったりしたんだろ？」  
　けれども当の本人は、ドムの密やかな忍耐になどお構いなしに、その小さな可愛い唇から挑発的な台詞を吐き出した。  
　二年も前に別れた元彼女に嫉妬しているマットがひどく愛おしくも思えたが、同時に、他人の努力を無にするような憎まれ口を叩く小悪魔にはお仕置きも必要だと思えてくる。  
「へえ、おかしなことってどんな？」  
　ドムはわざとにやりと笑ってマットにぐいと顔を寄せると、「こんなこと？」と訊きながら、寝間着の裾から軟膏に濡れた左手を腿の間へと素早く差し入れた。  
　マットも咄嗟にその蹂躙から逃れようと両膝を堅く閉じたが、下着を着けていない無防備な状態では為す術もない。ひんやりと湿った感触の手のひらに内腿から奥をぞろりと撫でられて、マットはそのゾクゾクとする感触に思わず首をすくめた。  
「お前、この状況楽しんでるだろ？」  
　ドムの逞しい上半身におおよそからだを組み敷かれる格好になったまま、彼は必死に相手の顔を睨んだが、睨まれた本人は悪びれもせず「まあね」とあっさりそれを認めた。  
「だってマットが悪いんだよ。俺がせっかくお前の淫らなコイツを見逃してやったのに」  
　ドムは口元をいくらか残忍に歪めると、白い薄布の向こうに見えるピンクの突起を空いた指先でクイと押しやった。  
「だいたいこんな時でもないと俺はお前にやられっぱなしだからな」  
　思わず漏れそうになる喘ぎを噛み殺すようにぐっと固く結んだマットの唇に強引にキスをして、途中で危うく舌先を噛まれそうになる。ドムは自分の腕から逃れようと必死にもがいている相手の姿に思わずカッときて、力強い両手でマットの手首をシーツの上に押さえつけると、乗り上げた片膝を固く閉ざした両腿の間にねじ込んだ。嫌がるように頭を反らしたせいで露わになった薄荷の匂いの首筋に甘い噛み跡をいくつもつける。  
　力で完全に圧倒されてもマットはなかなか抵抗をやめようとはせず、それが余計にドムの征服欲を刺激した。  
　二人はしばらくの間、互いに息を荒げてとジタバタと攻防を繰り返したが、さすがに熱で弱ったマットに体力的勝ち目はなかったのか、ドムに組み敷かれたからだが諦めたように急にぐったりと力を失った。荒げた呼吸だけが彼の小さな肩を頻繁に上下させている。ドムは勢いに任せ、捲り上げた寝間着の下から両手を奥まで差し入れて、熱を帯びた腰の周りを大胆にまさぐり始めたが、そのうちにマットの呼吸が急に引きつったように規則性を失ったことに気づいて、彼は目の前にある顔を訝しげに覗き込んだ。  
　案の定、重い瞼の両目が半分焦点を失って、小さな口がパクパクと空気を求めて喘ぎを上げている。  
「ああ、くそ。やばい……」  
　ドムは慌ててマットの上から飛び起きると、コーナーリビングのコンソールテーブルに向かってダッシュした。そこに投げ出されたドラッグストアーの紙袋をひっつかみ、逆さにして中身をテーブルにぶちまけると、袋だけを手にして踵を返す。  
　熱を出した上にひどく暴れさせたせいで、おそらく過呼吸の発作を起こしたのだ。若い頃は興奮しすぎたギグの後や激しいセックスの最中にもよく同じような呼吸困難に陥っていたが、ここ数年はそんな姿を見かけていないのでドムはすっかりその可能性を忘れ去っていた。おそらく当の本人も同じようなレベルだろう。  
「マット。もっとゆっくり息して」  
　呼吸が楽なようからだ全体を横に向け、膨らませた紙袋を口元に緩く押し当てながら背中をゆっくりと擦ってやると、マットは少し安心したような表情を見せて小さく頷いた。気がつくと骨張った長い指先がドムのシャツの裾をぎゅっと固く握りしめている。  
「ごめん。嘘ついた。やっぱりあんまり楽しくない。病気で弱ってるお前を見るなんてほんと胸が痛むよ。俺にはこういうの向いてないな」  
　先程までの突発的な征服衝動がすっかり萎え、ドムは急に自分が力の弱い小動物でも虐待しているような気分になって思わず深く肩を落とした。  
「だから早く元気になって、いつもみたいに俺をその踵で踏みにじって、女王様」  
　懇願するように丸い頭にキスを落として背中を擦り続けると、やがていくらか生気を取り戻したマットの青い瞳が濃い睫毛の作る影の向こうからドムのアンバーグレーの瞳を見返した。早めの対処が功を奏したのか、乱れた呼吸も程なく落ち着いて、まだ少し速いが再び規則的なリズムを刻み始めている。  
　その様子にホッと胸を撫で下ろしていると、シャツの裾をつかんだマットの手がそれをクイクイと強く引っ張って、もっと近くに寄れと無言の合図を送ってよこした。  
　ドムがからだを傾けてマットの口元に耳を寄せると、彼はわずかの間口元の袋を外し、かすれた声でボソボソと囁いた。  
「そんなこと言って……、後で後悔しても知らないよ」  
　切れ切れの呼吸の合間からようやく吐き出された台詞には、実際あまり説得力はなかったが、こんな時でも相変わらず強気なマットの発言に、ドムは思わず笑顔を漏らした。  
「後悔？　そういえば俺、人生であんまり後悔ってしたことないんだよね。最後はいつかなぁ。……お前を自分のバンドに誘った直後？」  
　わざととぼけた最後の台詞が終わるか終わらないかのうちに、マットの硬い膝頭が油断したドムの脇腹をドカリと直撃して、彼は「いたた」と顔を歪めて背中を反らした。  
「ほんとお前って凶暴。しかもその相手は俺だけだもんな。そんなに俺のこと愛してんの？」  
　今度は子鹿の蹴りをまともに食らわないように、ドムは笑いながらベッドから腰を落として床に膝を着いた。  
「さあ、もう大丈夫。いい子だから少し眠って」  
　未だなにかを言いたそうな視線でドムを睨んでいるマットの手からやんわりと紙袋を奪い取ると、それを畳んでお守り代わりに枕元に置いてやる。寝間着のボタンをきちんと上まで留め終え、乱れた裾を直してやり、足元に寄せておいたシーツとブランケットを引き上げた。それから自分もその隙間にするりと身を滑らせる。  
　隣のベッドは湿っているし、今更彼を隔離したところでもうどうせ手遅れに違いない。  
「朝になったら往診してくれそうな医者を捜して最新流行の薬をもらおう」  
「二人分…ね」  
　マットの言葉にドムは眉間に渋いしわを寄せてみせた。  
「いや。たぶん、三人分。もしくはもっとかも……」  
　脳裏にクリスやトムや近しいスタッフの顔が次々と思い浮かぶ。  
　まあいいか。今年のクリスマスが皆にとってどんな悲惨な休暇になろうとも、自分が面倒を見るべき相手は隣に休む彼だけだ。  
　ドムはいくらか平和な気持ちになって目を閉じると、小さなホームタウンで過ごす暖かなクリスマスに思いを馳せた。

**Author's Note:**

> マットがガイアと別れた直後は、皆が「ドミニク、今がチャンスだ！」って思ったもんですよ。  
> 懐かしい。その後ハリウッド女優に持って行かれました。いいけど。Bingちゃん生んでくれたし。


End file.
